


入戏至深8

by chebyuan



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebyuan/pseuds/chebyuan
Kudos: 39





	入戏至深8

饭吃到一半肖战急匆匆拉着王一博离开，他对大哥和赞锦道歉，没来得及听到对方的回应就冲出了房门。

出租车上，不顾前排司机的的眼神，黑暗中他紧握着身边人的大手，得到那人的回握心才放了下来。

该庆幸还是该失落？他只知道自己是自私的，自私的希望王一博能再多失忆一会儿，自私的想要留住他。

他的脑子太乱，以至于没有留意到对方握住自己大拇指的手有多么冰凉和颤抖。

一路上两人无话，王一博能听到身边人急促的呼吸声，他只能无声的贴近对方微微汗潮的手心，指尖抵着对方凸起的拇指指节。

门在背后被关上，肖战把钥匙放在鞋柜上，抬腿踢掉了鞋袜，没有去穿拖鞋。

王一博愣愣的看着那人脱下外套，毛衣向上拢起露出一截细白的腰肢，头发被脱下来的毛衣带的微微凌乱，那人拨开落在眼前的发丝，笑的阳光又羞涩，眼角余光却带着他从未见过的风情，“王一博，要一起洗澡吗？”

谁能拒绝的了，两个人挤在王一博家狭窄的浴室里，肖战大方的解去衣扣，褪下长裤，卡到内裤时手指一顿，没好意思扒下来。

做着最欲的动作，表情却又总是那么无辜纯情，王一博不受控制的向人扑去。

“唔！”后腰撞到凸起的水阀，肖战发出一声痛呼，同时水流兜头浇了下来，冰凉的水打的他一个瑟缩，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

王一博一手揉着他刚刚被撞疼的腰，却没有去关水龙头，反而向上撩起人额前的碎发，让人抬起头，让水珠冲刷着的光滑白净的额头。

柔软的唇落在眉心，沿着高挺的鼻梁向下吻，吻到被水滴打的湿润的唇轻轻嘬了一口，而后不顾软糯的唇瓣的留恋继续向下舔舐。

逐渐加热的水流沿着眉毛下颌向下低落，落在埋在颈间毛茸茸的脑袋上，很快将浅棕色的头发打的湿透，肖战半盍着眼睛，湿热的水雾让他呼吸有些困难，从他的视角能看见眼前人被水打湿的白色衬衫下单薄却肌理分明的肩膀，肩胛有力的向后绷起，露出一条深凹的脊沟。

性感的不像话。

脆弱的喉咙被尖利的牙齿啃咬着，肖战难耐的扬起修长的脖子，揪着人湿软的头发让他看向自己。

面前的脸庞是他见过最让人移不开视线的，王一博伸手去抚那被热水熏的发红的眼角，口干舌燥的吮吸面前红艳艳的唇，明明已经亲吻过无数次，两人的心跳依然因为这一触紧滞了一瞬。

只是简单的唇瓣相接，王一博吮去浸润着嘴唇的水液，望向那满含情意的眼眸，上瘾了一般，他一次次吸去把红唇染的晶亮的温水，一次次望进那漂亮的眼眸，两人仿佛永远看不够对方。

最先撑不住的是肖战，他勾上人的肩膀，抚住耳后摁着人脑袋缠着人吻的更深。

吻越来越滚烫，越来越激烈，两人近乎角逐般的揉着对方的身体，肖战上身早脱了个干净，不满的扯着对方黏在身上的衬衫，棉质内裤湿湿软软的贴在身上，被王一博腰间的皮带拉链硌的生疼。

吻越来越滚烫，越来越激烈，两人近乎角逐般的揉着对方的身体，肖战上身早脱了个干净，不满的扯着对方黏在身上的衬衫，棉质内裤湿湿软软的贴在身上，被王一博腰间的皮带拉链硌的生疼。

身上人一只大手紧紧扣住肖战的腰，一只手执着于在人身上留下火热的足迹，肖战被扣的死紧，半天褪不下对方衣服，恼怒的咬住口里的舌，不给人再动弹。  
王一博终于不舍的收回放在人臀间的大手，三两下脱去身上的衣服，干脆利落的把面前人架上自己的腰。  
两人的火热紧紧抵着，偶尔的摩擦带来脊背酥麻的爽利，借着热水的滋润，王一博揉着对方柔软臀间的小洞，这回人没有再抗拒，反而将臀部往人手里送了送。  
里面紧窒干涩，王一博努力了半天未果，听到对方不舒服的喘息又不敢动作强硬，急的去按一旁的沐浴露。  
听到按压泵的声音，肖战晕乎乎的转头，见人挤了满掌香喷喷的沐浴露要往自己屁股里塞，当既吓得瞪大眼睛，缩着屁股往后躲，“回卧室。”他喘息着咬住眼前通红的耳朵，声音带着勾子，“卧室有东西。”  
王一博冲刷着手中的泡沫，气急败环向上顶了顶腰，肖战捶着人的肩膀就要自己下地，就被人稳稳的抱在怀里，托着屁股往卧室走。  
“呵~”他低嘲出声，发热的眼睛埋在人肩膀上，“果然蓝忘机力气比较大啊。”  
抱着他的身子一抖，王一博没注意自己的胳膊把对方勒的发疼，大步抱着人往床边走。  
两个受伤的人都没注意对方怪异的情绪。  
冰凉的粘液让人不舒服的夹紧双腿，王一博动作近乎粗暴的往人身体里塞着手指，费力向更深出抠挖着，带出让人脸红心跳的黏腻水声。  
肖战皱着眉头忍受着那怪异的感觉，还没来得及适应，粗硬滚烫的东西就狠狠顶了进来，惊讶的抽气声，肖战一声‘疼’还没喊出口，破开肠壁的肉刃停顿了一瞬，王一博红着眼睛，手指陷在饱满的臀肉里，背部肌肉一阵收缩，他奋力挺腰，将自己送入那人最深处。  
不明白刚刚那么温柔的人此刻为什么变了样，肖战揪着人凸起的肩胛骨，疼的眼前一片黑，连声音都喊不出来。  
好不容易提上一口气，身上人却没有给他缓冲的时间，震腰剧烈的顶弄起来。  
从未被使用过的洞穴被人强硬的劈开，瑟缩着要收紧，却在下一秒被人侵入更深处，每一次进入都带着火辣辣的疼痛，肠壁被撑到极致，饱胀的感觉让他有一种要被撑坏的恐慌。  
那一瞬间的满足与夹杂着疼痛舒爽让王一博晕了头，额上青筋暴跳，腰部不受控制的挺动，他闭着眼睛沉溺在这份要命的快感中。  
“王一博，王一博，一博……”近乎撕心裂肺的呼喊将他唤回理智。他看着他心心念念埋在心底的少年满面泪水的躺在身下，浑身被汗液浸湿，在微凉的空气中瑟瑟发抖，有冰凉的手指抚上他的脸颊，那人用支离破碎的声音哀求道，“王一博，你轻一点……”  
他僵着身子不敢再动，慌乱的给人蒙上被子，俯身拥抱浑身凉意的身体，低头去吻那哭泣也依然美到过分的脸颊，把人泪水舔舐干净的同时，自己眼泪却不受控制的落下，“对不起……”  
一下一下轻柔的吻抚慰了因为疼痛恐慌紧绷着的身体，王一博轻柔的握住对方因疼痛发软的下身，勾缠着人柔软的舌尖，尽力让人放松下来。  
身体温度逐渐回温，肖战夹在人精瘦腰肢上的腿也恢复了力气，费力的动了动，忍着下身的不适狠踹了对方屁股两脚。王一博任人凶狠的在他腰间猛掐，大手伸向后面抓住冰凉的大脚，用温热的手心捂暖。  
别开脸躲着那又要凑上来的唇，肖战报复的去咬那人白皙瘦削的肩膀，咬着咬着又是一阵委屈，为什么明明是惩罚他却硌疼了自己的牙齿。  
干脆的去啃那人白嫩的脸颊，什么成熟稳重都抛到脑后，他看王一博明天顶着一脸牙印怎么去拍MV！  
忍着疼痛收紧后穴，肖战勾着人的腰贴的更紧，再次被又湿又热的那处包裹，以为把人哄好的王一博兴奋颤腰就要再动作，那本就紧窒的不像话的穴肉猛然收缩，尾椎过电，眼前烟花绽开，王一博仰起的脖子喉结剧烈滚动，低吼一声缴了械。  
身体里微凉的黏腻液体让肖战不舒服的皱起了眉，发软的腰重新贴上了被子，肖战喘着气笑出了声，刚刚那一下他用尽了全身的力气，不把小崽子治服就怪了。  
把自己发硬的下体往人手上送，肖战挺着腰示意人动作。好心帮小崽子发泄了出来，没让人憋着，肖战认为自己简直太善良。  
王一博也不恼，尽心尽力伺候着眼前猫儿一般得逞的人，趁人身子发软张唇叫着泄出身的时候俯身堵住了唇舌，再次发硬的下身侵入温暖的巢穴。  
这一次没有疼痛，只有奇异的满足感和碾磨的舒爽，肖战也不矫情，抱紧身上的人交换着甘甜的津液。  
房间灯亮的晃眼，两人能清清楚楚的看清对方每一寸肌肤，肉体冲撞的低吟，这是极度羞耻的，谁也没伸手按下床头的开关，两个痴恋的看着因舒爽而扭曲的面部表情，仿佛要把对方这性感的模样深深刻在心里。  
高潮处，肖战捧住面前汗涔涔的脸颊，平时清朗好听的嗓子有些破音，“喊我，喊我战哥。”  
王一博怔了怔，对上含着水雾的漂亮眼睛，肖战全身透着潮红，温柔的诱哄道，“喊我战哥好不好？”  
“战哥，战哥……”他做着最后的冲刺，一遍遍的喊出那个让他心口发疼的称呼，低头去啄那溢出咸涩液体的眼睛，不让他看到自己眼角流下的泪水。  
小崽子……肖战心里偷偷回应，想克制的泪水却源源不断流个不停。  
这一个星期，他和小崽子成为了最亲密的关系，却从未再听过这个熟悉的称呼，王一博大部分时间不会称呼他，偶尔必要的时候喊他‘肖战’，他只觉得这个称呼陌生极了，想让人喊自己‘战哥’那人却怎么也不愿开口。  
他笑，说没关系。  
他也以为没关系，可是，此时这人带着情欲的一声声‘战哥’却轻易让他的心疼痛起来，心里的空虚终于被填满。  
因为情欲，所以显得深情，肖战却不在乎，真好，这是他听过小崽子最深情的呼喊了。  
烟花炸裂的时候他幸福的勾起嘴角，任意识逐渐模糊，如果是梦，那只希望永远不要再醒来。


End file.
